How To Catch Someone's Eye
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: The girls: Hinata, Sakura and Tenten, get tips from Ino on how to make themselves more desirable; but then again, Ino can't be trusted in matters like these. Still, the girls try. AU. NaruHina/NejiTen main. Others are up for readers to decide. :P ON HIATUS.
1. Does This Really Work?

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 1 "Does This Really Work?"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Ino." Sakura looked at the blonde haired girl skeptically. "It sounds kind of stupid."<p>

"Yeah, Yamanaka." Tenten crossed her arms. "Will it really get the guys' attentions?"

Ino scoffed. "Come on guys! Trust me! It's me giving you guys this advice!"

"B-but—!" Hinata was about to add her opinion into the matters.

"Fine!" Ino interrupted. "We'll just see. In a few years, I can bet you that you won't get them because you didn't believe me."

Ino harrumphed and walked away from them.

The other three fidgeted and murmured amongst themselves.

"Do you actually think—?" Sakura peered at the shy girl.

Hinata looked down at her fingers and began to twiddle with them. "I-Ino-san _is_ ex-experienced with th-things like that."

"Come on you guys." Tenten shook her head. "It's Ino! The girl who believes _everything_ she hears and what she reads in magazines that are meant for teenagers. I wouldn't be surprised if she got this out of a magazine."

"Y-Yeah." Hinata and Sakura reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, come on guys, let's go and find Yamanaka so we can have some snacks at my house." Tenten smirked and pulled her two underlings with her.

* * *

><p>This first chapter was set when the characters were about the age of 1213 or so.

I'm going to be using this story as a go-in.

Meaning, I will update this story whenever I can't think of anything for my other ones.

Just to get my brain juice flowing.

Expect for the updates to be short.

Thanks for reading.

Leave me some sugar~!

:D


	2. So—Will You Teach Us?

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 2 "So—Will You Teach Us?"

**A/N:** Formerly known as "How Sakura Began To Wear Red," but I found the title a bit of a turn off. No offence to Sakura fans.

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later.<strong>

Sakura brooded at a picnic table nearby a trashcan with her childhood friends.

"I can't believe it." Hinata huffed, fanning herself from the summer heat with her hand. "Ino-san was right about us not getting anybody in three years time."

She had obviously gotten over her bad habit of stuttering over the three years.

"Yeah, because _somebody_ thought it was childish!" Ino gloated, enjoying every minute of their sulking. "I told you guys it would've worked."

Hinata and Sakura snapped their attention to the brown haired girl.

"Hey!" Tenten pouted. "We were young then. Plus, Ino, you weren't always the reliable person to go to when you want to know something."

"She does have a point." Hinata mused.

Ino glared at Tenten. "Says the ones who don't have anybody!"

Being reminded made them mope even more.

"This sucks." Sakura blew at the stray hair, trying to make it go back into place. "But I don't think following your advice would've worked anyway. No offence, Ino."

"Offended here!" Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, trust me on this one."

"But—!" Hinata tried to input her thoughts.

"I mean, what do you have to lose?" Ino's blue eyes twinkled.

"Well," Tenten eyed the blonde girl in front of her.

"I'm in." Sakura placed her hand out.

"Alright, pinky!"

Sakura received looks from her two peers in common.

She shrugged. "I just want to at least have my first kiss before we graduate. I mean we're already in our third year."

Hinata hesitated. She placed her hand on top of Sakura's. "I-I'll take part in this."

"Fine!" Tenten sighed loudly and did the same. "Just as long as we don't do anything like _show_ ourselves to them."

Ino smiled. "You won't regret it girls."

* * *

><p>This strangely reminds me of 'The Wallflower.'<p>

In the future chapters, it gives you tips to catch a guy's eye.

For you guys out there reading this, I hope that you do continue to read, even though this is a chick fanfic~!

Haha~!

Thanks for reading!

Please do leave me some sugar~!

xD


	3. Really? That Sounds Stupid!

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 3 "Really? That Sounds Stupid!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"First things first, We won't have to do makeovers." Ino pointed at Tenten. "So you can relax about not wanting to wear make-up. But it is optional and it would make you look a bit better."<p>

"No way." Tenten immediately shot down the idea.

"Suit yourself." Ino said matter-of-factly. "You don't really need a major makeover to catch the guy's eye. You will only come off as being desperate."

"But we are desperate." Hinata simply said.

"Well," Sakura's cheeks started to take the color of her hair. "If you put it that way, we kind of are."

"So let's not." Ino snapped. "Guys hate girls with low self esteem."

Hinata sunk in her seat. She knew that comment was directed towards her.

"Oh, gee." Ino soon realized her mistake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's fine." Hinata offered a small smile to prove that it was. "Plus, it is the truth after all."

"That type of attitude won't get you Naruto, Hinata." Tenten touched her arm.

Hinata reddened and sank in her seat even more.

"S-Sorry." Tenten took her touch back.

"Well, back to what I was saying," Ino racked her brain for some tips. "You have to wear something red."

"You have got to be kidding me." Tenten groaned. "This is so stupid!"

"No, really." Ino's face was so serious that Tenten shut up the moment Ino opened her mouth. "Studies show that humankind is attracted to the color red."

"And so?" Sakura was beginning to feel foolish for even agreeing to this.

"So, the guy will be attracted to you and will try to get closer to you." Ino winked. "Ask you very intimate questions too."

"This is so not real." Tenten sneered. "Ino, come on. Stop telling us crap!"

"Well, if you actually try them, you'll see that they'll work." Ino shot back.

"I'm out." Tenten stood, slamming her hands down.

"Okay, fine!" Ino confessed. "That was just me making fun of you guys."

"Ino, you jerk!" Sakura kicked her leg from under the table.

"Oww!" Ino cried out.

* * *

><p>What I find funny, is that I actually had to research on what can catch a guy's eye.<p>

Haha~!

I would do anything to make my stories!

I actually updated three chapters in one day!

I can't believe how much easier it is to update when the updates are short!

Thank you for reading!

Please leave some comments and what can be done to make the future updates better for you~!

Leave me some asucar~!

xP


	4. Advice Number One

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 4 "Advice Number One."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Hinata tapped her foot impatiently.<p>

She was desperate. So were Tenten and Sakura.

They had enough of waiting in the shadows.

Admiring their crushes from a far, while many others everyday is getting closer and closer to them.

Like for an example, Karin.

She tries very hard and everyone can see that she was desperate, but at least she was getting Sasuke's attention.

Sakura gave her props for that.

"You know, liking a guy who doesn't even know you're alive is never any fun." Ino warned them. "In order to catch his eye you must learn how to bait your feminine hook and reel him in for the catch. Getting a guy to notice you by catching his eye takes some sincere effort so you don't come across as desperate."

"We get it." Tenten sat back down. "So?"

"This will take some time." Ino wanted so much to strangle Tenten at this point. "So don't get frustrated just because it doesn't work instantly."

The three nodded.

Ino was instantly reminded when they were seated under the large tree of Konoha three years ago. She had told them about this, but they didn't really want to do this.

She wondered if maybe seeing her around boys knocked them to their senses.

"First, you must smile a lot and laugh at their jokes, even though it's not funny." Ino raised her index finger, indicating the sign for one. "You will get attention. He will be drawn to your pleasant and easygoing nature."

"But that will only work on Naruto!" Tenten whined. "Unlike Naruto, Neji or Sasuke doesn't even make jokes!"

"True." Ino scratched her chin, as she had seen Asuma do many times with his beard.

"So, oh great all knowing, what do we do?" Tenten jeered.

"Then you introduce yourself." Ino knew what was going to come next. "Simple as that."

"Um, Ino, you're great friend and all, but sometimes, I think you may be dumber than Naruto." Sakura shook her head.

"H-Hey!" Hinata exclaimed.

"No offence Hinata, but he is an idiot." Sakura patting Hinata's shoulder.

"I bet you, they already know who we are." Tenten banged her head on the table. "Man, why did we even come to you for advice!"

"Why did you?" Ino scoffed. "Introducing yourself serves two purposes. One, it opens up a line of future communications; and two, it will put you in his mind. He'll wonder why you would do that."

"Okay?"

"So," Ino's patience was wearing thin. "We try this afternoon."

"What?" The three said in unison.

* * *

><p>What gave me this idea was one day, I was checking my e-mail in Yahoo and I had just logged out.<p>

As you know, it goes straight to the homepage.

And there it was!

An article on how to get guys.

xD

Thanks for reading!

Leave me some sugar~!

:P


	5. Into The Battle Field

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 5 "Into The Battle Field."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Go!"<p>

Hinata felt the push just between her shoulder blades.

It was forceful and it almost made her stumble and fall on who knows what.

Naruto was sleeping on the staircase, something that was more expected on Shikamaru.

"U-Um," Hinata blushed as she turned from Naruto to the girls behind her that were hiding just behind a row of lockers.

"Ino, can't you see he's asleep?" Tenten hissed.

"Shh!" Ino covered Tenten's mouth with her hand. "Hey, Hinata! Just keep talking to him. He'll think it as a dream, and when you talk to him again, he'll realize that it's you."

"Now, that's just cheesy." Sakura tried to peek at the shy dark haired girl looming over a blonde boy with his face covered by the latest edition of _Shonen Jump._

"B-bu-but h-how do I—?" Hinata looked panicked.

"Start with introducing yourself." Ino nodded. "Go on."

"O-okay." Hinata whispered to herself. "Here goes."

Ino grabbed the edge of the locker. _Oh, come on!_

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun. M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata blushed and sharply turned to Ino. "Th-this is really d-dum—st-stupid!"

"Keep on going, honey!" Ino gave her two thumbs up. "You're doing great!"

"U-uh, w-well," Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto.

His chest went up and down rhythmically. Obviously asleep.

"I-I know this is really foolish, b-but," Hinata breathed, shutting her eyes. "I-I-I— I can't do this! I'm sorry!"

Hinata covered her beet red face and ran past the three girls who were observing.

"Oh, dear here we go." Tenten pushed herself off of the floor and ran after the girl.

Ino and Sakura did the same.

* * *

><p>By the staircase, when he couldn't hear any more commotion, Naruto sat up, the booklet of <em>Shonen Jump<em> fell on his lap.

He was actually awake the whole time.

Under the _Shonen Jump_ edition, Naruto had his eyes open.

He was thinking when he was interrupted by four certain girls.

He had faked that he was asleep.

Naruto had plenty of practice from when he went with Jiraiya to this two year trip convention to Europe.

Jiraiya often forced him to go places, so Naruto would be _sleeping_ so Jiraiya would leave him alone.

He sighed when he stood up and headed towards class.

_Hinata, huh?_ He rubbed the back of his head, messing his hair even more. _I wonder what she was going to say. I wonder how she looks like._

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt Number One: Hinata Hyuu<strong>**ga: FAIL.**

**Truthfully: A SUCCESS.**

**Hinata manages to get Naruto to think of her: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

* * *

><p>Haha~! Ahhh~!<p>

Yeah, well, I thought adding what happened to me when I was in middle school would be good for Hinata's role…

Soooo, yeeaaaahhhhh…

But of course! I wasn't in Hinata's shoes! It was actually the guy… In truth, I was Naruto in this scene.

And yes, I had _Shonen Jump _on my face. But it was the latest issue of _Naruto _in tankōbon.

;P

I felt like she should fail, because after all, this is the first they have done this. So don't hate~!

Oh, and I should've mentioned this earlier, but the boys don't know who they are.

Thanks for reading~!

Leave me some sugar~!

xD


	6. Tenten's Hesitation

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 6 "Tenten's Hesitation."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Well that was a bust." Tenten stretched herself out on the grass.<p>

They were by the soccer field, hanging around by the hill that shielded the players from the sun.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata looked down at her feet that were extended in front of her. "I'm such a failure."

"Don't say that." Sakura rubbed Hinata's back. "You just didn't know what to do."

"Yeah." Ino nervously laughed. "It's my fault for not really clarifying. I should've known you guys were newbs!"

"Yes, Ino," Tenten snorted looking up at Ino from the ground. "It _is_ your fault."

"You know what," Ino snapped. "Just turn your attention at the half naked guys on the soccer field!"

"So do we continue this?" Sakura changed the subject in fear of Ino and Tenten ripping each other's throats off. "I mean, after seeing Hinata's attempt, no offence, it seems really pointless."

"What did I tell you guys?" Ino gave them an exasperated face. "It doesn't work right off the bat! You have to stick with it."

"Like making a commitment." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, there you go!" Ino lightly punched Hinata's arm. "That's the attitude we need. Plus you guys want to be in a relationship, right? Well you have to learn how to stick through it first."

"But this feels kind of shallow–like." Hinata uprooted some grass as she watched the boys goofing around instead of playing.

"Anything with Ino is always shallow." Tenten muttered.

The ball suddenly came into view and hit Tenten smack dab on the face.

There were collective groans around her.

"Hey, give the ball back."

"You freaking—!" Tenten grabbed the ball and was ready to throw it at the boy who asked for it rudely. Ino ran to her and was prepared to hold her back. Tenten stopped when she saw who it was.

"Neji!" Tenten's arm lost its ferocity and felt limp. The ball in her grasp abruptly felt heavy.

"And you are?" Neji remained expressionless.

"U-Uh," Tenten was tongue tied.

Ino gave her leg a small kick.

"Introduce yourself." Ino said, coughing to try and conceal that she was saying something.

"O-oh!" Tenten finally got the nerve. "U-um, I'm Te—."

"Never mind. Your identity is not of importance to me." Neji scoffed, extending his hand. "Ball, please."

"Urk." Sakura knew that he struck a nerve.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata groaned, shaking her head. _Sometimes, you're as bad as Naruto-kun._

"Excuse me?" Tenten's voice was rising higher in both volume and pitch as she tightened her grip on the ball. "_Excuse me_?"

"Can you just _please_ hand over the ball." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Ne—." Hinata was about to warn her cousin but she was too late.

"The name's Tenten!" Tenten yelled and threw the ball, hard. "Jerk!"

It hit Neji right in the face.

The three girls gasped, but Tenten just grunted and crossed her arms, walking away.

The other boys who were playing turned when they had heard Tenten shout and saw what happened and began to hoot and cheer.

In fear of what Neji would do next, because of his reputation of being a hot-head and not really caring if you're a boy or girl when he raises his hand to strike; the three girls ran after Tenten.

Neji was left there on the hill, with his whole face red, and the soccer ball flat.

_Oww._

* * *

><p>Uuuuhhhh… Soooooo… Yeeaahhhhh…<p>

Well, here you go!

(_First I've been out of things to say…_)

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

Leave me some sugar~!

:T


	7. Black and Brown

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 7 "Black and Brown."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto turned the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw Neji's face.<p>

He laughed out loud. "Dude! What's with your face?"

Neji just growled and pushed him away. "Girl."

"What'd you this time?" Naruto snorted. "She threw a punch to your face because you got mad at her for telling you to cut your hair?"

"Just shut. Up." Neji snarled, stomping to the locker rooms.

"Okay, okay." Naruto stifled his laugh. "Chill, man."

Then Naruto remembered something. "Hey, your last name is Hyuuga, right?"

"What of it?" Neji wanted so badly for Naruto to stop following him.

He felt icky with sweat and detested the feeling. He didn't want Naruto to be there when he took of his clothes to shower.

Neji is actually very self conscious.

"Do you know a Hinata Hyuuga?"

Neji halted; Naruto almost bumping into him.

"You do!" Naruto grinned. "Great!"

"What of it?" Neji twirled sharply on his heel and faced Naruto.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if I could meet her." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" Neji saw the pinkness in Naruto's cheeks and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto, oblivious of his blush, looked at his shoes. "I don't know. I just want to see what she looks like."

Neji debated in his head. _Why would he—? I don't even wish to know._

"She's in your homeroom." Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?" Naruto raised his brows. "I didn't know that!"

Neji sighed. "Look. Naruto, I'm sticky from playing soccer, so unless you want to see me naked; leave."

Naruto gave a look of disgust. "Gross! I'm out!"

Neji grumbled as soon as Naruto had left. It had taken everything for him to even utter those words to him.

_I wonder why Naruto wanted my cousin._ Neji took his shirt off, revealing his sculpted body.

He went in front of the sink and turned the water on. _Thinking back, my cousin was with the girl._

_Tenten, huh? _Neji splashed water to his face, embracing the cool of the water. _Interesting opponent._

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt Number One: Tenten Usui: FAIL.<strong>

**Truthfully: A SUCCESS.**

**Tenten made an impact on Neji. Literally and metaphorically: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

* * *

><p>Had to make up Tenten's last name.<p>

It's never going to come up again… Haha~!

xD

It probably has nothing to do with Tenten, but eh, it was the only name I could think of!

I'm sorry!

;P

Thanks for reading!

Leave me some sugar~!

Cx


	8. See? It is Working!

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 8 "See? It is Working!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

"Hi-Na-Ta~!" Ino ran towards the raven haired girl who had just arrived to school.

"Ino-san?" Hinata was caught off guard by the blond running towards her with a smile glued to her face.

Sakura and Tenten soon joined her, watching Ino get closer and closer.

"Oh, this can't be good." Sakura began to think of things that Ino could possibly tell them.

Sakura was the only one left to attempt the tips that Ino gave the other girls and she feared what Ino would make her do.

Hinata had already followed and failed.

Tenten, though unintentional, also followed Ino's word and failed.

Sakura dreaded that her outcome would be the same as her other friends.

"I have good news!" Ino skidded to a stop just in front of Hinata. "Want to know?"

"Uh," Hinata peered at Sakura and Tenten.

It was obvious that Hinata didn't really want to know.

_She must still be embarrassed and bummed about what happened yesterday._ Tenten could somewhat understand what Hinata felt.

"What is it, Ino-san?" Hinata, being the polite person she was brought up as, asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Ino paused to add some effect to the news.

"I thought this was good news?" Sakura saw that Hinata flinched a bit at the name.

"It is!" Ino was still smiling like an idiot. One who had won the ¥2000 (_Approximately $20_) lottery. A real big idiot. ¥2000 can't even buy you a movie ticket.

"Well?" Tenten tapped her foot impatiently. "What is it?"

"Naruto is asking around for you!" Ino grabbed a hold of Hinata's hands. "You did it!"

"It worked?" Sakura and Tenten both said in disbelief.

Hinata was then pulled by Ino towards their homeroom.

"Now come on!" Ino called over her shoulders. "Your prince waits!"

"W-wait!" Hinata protested, but she knew it was a waste of breath. "I-Ino-san!"

"Too late!" Ino halted. "We're already here!"

Hinata's heart pounded inside of her, forcing itself to break free from the rib cage that held it back.

Ino nudged her to Naruto.

Hinata felt that Ino had nudged her too hard because she felt her shoulder bump into something hard, yet soft at the same time.

She looked up to see the color she held dear.

"U-Um," Her mouth suddenly felt dry and the words refused to come out.

"Morning!" Naruto smirked. "Are you Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata felt the air escape from her lungs before the last thing she saw was black.

* * *

><p>NaruHina again~!<p>

Haha~!

Well the reason for that is, Naruto is the main character, so I feel his love life should be more of an importance.

That, and I am pretty biased.

NaruHina is currently my top pairing.

Guilty~!

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

d;


	9. Oh Dear! Seating Arrangements

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 9 "Oh Dear! Seating Arrangements."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"H-Hey!" Naruto caught the passed out girl before she fell on the floor. "Wh-what's wrong with her?"<p>

Tenten and Sakura ran over to Naruto and felt helpless. They could do nothing but watch.

Naruto heaved and positioned her in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Iruka popped his head out of the doorway. "Class is about to start!"

"Like I pay attention anyway!" Naruto shouted as he was walking away. "I'm headed to the nurse's office. This girl fainted!"

Ino knew that Hinata would be furious at her if she found out, but then again, Hinata rarely got angry.

_She'll thank me one day._ Ino deviously smiled and opened her mouth. "Hey, Naruto! Take good care of Hinata, okay?"

Naruto looked back at Ino who gave a quick wink before she was pulled in by both Tenten and Sakura.

Naruto turned his attention to the person he was carrying. _Hinata, as in Hinata Hyuuga?_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"You made things worse for her!" Tenten hissed.

"Relax! I know what I'm doing!" Ino giggled. "Plus, guys like him hate not knowing. And girls like her just need the push to help her out."

"I'm still debating whether you actually do want to help us, or are just making fun of us." Tenten grumbled, her brown eyes boring holes into Ino's face.

"Okay I have had it with your—!" Ino was about to say but was interrupted.

"Okay, students!" Iruka tapped an ink pen on a clipboard. "Since you are all chatty this morning, I bet you would enjoy taking a test today!"

The class groaned, shooting Ino and Tenten hateful looks.

"And that's not all!" Iruka curtly smiled. "You guys get a new seat arrangement! Go line up in the back."

A few cheered while others jeered.

"Sensei! Come on!"

"Don't be a pooper!"

"Troublesome."

"Finally. I hated my spot."

"It matters not where I am seated."

"I'm not even in this homeroom!" Tenten mumbled, crossing her arms as she followed her underlings to the back of the class, forming a line. "I'm not even in this grade!"

"You're attitude is really something you know that?" Ino was ready to strangle her. "It's not my fault that you don't know how to get a guy. Oh wait, it's because you yourself are practically one!"

"Why you—!" Tenten did the motion of puttng imaginary sleeves back as she clenched her fist.

"Oh, dear." Sakura sighed as she positioned in between Ino and Tenten.

"Okay." Iruka tapped the clipboard loudly on the desk nearby him. "First thing, Tenten, please report to your homeroom."

"Gladly!" Tenten took heavy steps out the room, slaming the door behind her.

"Second, this will be your seats for the remaining semester and the school year." Iruka gave them the death glare. "No switching or requesting to change, even if there is substitute."

A boy nearby Ino muttered, "Like you'll even find out."

"Oh trust me." Iruka smiled grimly. "I will know."

That received silence from everyone.

"Now," Iruka changed from grim to cheery. "Let's begin, shall we? In these two desks in front of me, I want Shikamaru and Kairi."

"Sensei! Why the front?" Kairi groaned. "And why this lazy bum?"

"I have higher grades than you, troublesome girl." Shikamaru slinked to his seat. "I'm your tutor."

"That's right." Iruka nodded at Shikamaru's last statement. "You will all be paired up with people who can help you bring your grades up."

"Now, no more interruptions."

"Behind them, Kenji and Nana."

"Chouji and Hikari."

"Kitora and Shino."

"Kiba and Chiaki."

"Sensei! A guy?" Kiba roared refusing to sit with him. "Come on."

"What did I just say?" Iruka loomed over Kiba, following Yamato's method. "This will be your permanent seats."

"Oh well," Chiaki shrugged and grinned at Kiba. "Let's make the best of it."

Kiba shuddered.

"And last row, Miki and Yuna."

Iruka looked up from his clipboard when he heard the desks' legs scraped on the floor. "Please put your desks back together."

* * *

><p>At last Iruka finished seating the students who were standing in the back of the room.<p>

Ino was seated with Sai, which she didn't really mind.

Sakura was seated with Pita, who was an exchange student from Germany. He was attractive, but was very much like Naruto and Shikamaru.

She was disappointed to see that Karin was partnered with Sasuke.

Much to her luck:

"Oh, it seems that both Sasuke and Karin are on the same level so I have to change you both." Iruka scanned his chart for another partner for each of the two.

"What?" Karin screeched. "No!"

"Sasuke, please exchange with Pita." Iruka placed his clipboard down and was satisfied when everyone was silent after Sasuke and Pita had exchanged.

Karin was grumbling, but one quick look at Pita made her stay silent.

Sakura felt her breath get stuck in her throat when Sasuke sat next to her, his arm brushing hers a bit.

"H-hi, I'm Sakura." She held her hand out for him to shake. _Thank you very much, Kami! I will forever stay faithful!_

"Hn." He merely glanced at it and paid his attention back towards the front of the class.

Sakura felt stupid for putting her hand out and quickly put away her hand underneath the desk.

"I suppose that's all." Iruka got the piece of chalk and was about to write on the green board when Ino spoke up.

"Sensei, what about Naruto and Hinata?"

"Oh," Iruka looked at his clipboard. "Well, they can be partnered up, since Naruto is the lowest and Hinata is the highest. They can take the seats in the back."

The whole class erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Iruka placed his hands on his hips.

"I feel bad for the Hyuuga girl to be partnered up with Naruto." A girl tittered.

She then a received a glare from Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I know, I know… This chapter sucked! Well, it's just not the best...<p>

And that is why I updated this one, cause I wanted to get it out of the way.

:P

I am so totally losing my pen!

(Meaning my writing abilities.)

Maybe because school is just around the corner?

Mehhh…

And I was just watching American Dad and was surprised to hear "Monochrome Effect" by Perfume play…

Haha~! I was brought back to my academy years… Wow…

"Japanese funk from the future~!"

Thanks for reading~!

:))


	10. Watashi no Kokoro… Unlock!

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 10 "Watashi no Kokoro… Unlock!"

**A/N:** Haha~! Shugo Chara~! Yay! We're at 10 chapters mark!

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto blew at his bangs that were bothering him.<p>

He was bored.

The nurse had instructed him to lay Hinata on a bed and watch her while she went to go and get her coffee.

_Damn nurse._ He huffed once more at his hair. _How long does it take to get a cup of coffee from the lounge?_

He sighed and looked at Hinata, who was peacefully resting on a bed.

Naruto colored when he laid his eyes on her legs.

He was, after all, alone in a room with an unconscious girl.

He immediately jumped and grabbed the thin blanket, placing it over Hinata, shaking his head violently, and trying to get the mental picture out of his head.

_She's going to get cold!_ He sat back down and dared not to look at her. _That's all. She was going to get cold._

He heard a faint groan and saw Hinata's lid flutter.

Naruto sucked his breath in, trying to not make a sound.

Hinata sat upright and scanned the room.

Naruto wondered why she didn't notice him when she looked his way but instead she continued looking the other direction.

Until, Hinata froze.

She slowly turned her vision back towards his direction, gulping a bit.

Once their eyes locked, Naruto gave a crooked smile and held his hand up. "Hey, glad you're awake."

Hinata gave a small gasp, her face turning scarlet, before she fell back on the bed unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed when the class was over.<p>

Throughout the class, she had refrained herself from answering the questions in fear of making Sasuke feel stupid, while at the same time, trying not to seem very idiotic.

It was harder than it seems.

"Hey, let's go check on Hinata." Ino came up from behind her. "I wonder what they're doing. They've been out the whole class period."

Sakura heard a cough behind them and turned to see who it was.

It was Sasuke, his face a bit pink.

"D-do you want to c-come with us, S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered why she had stuttered. It was usually Hinata that stuttered.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her ear.

Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes, blindly walking towards the nurse's office.

When he heard no footsteps following him, he halted and peered over his shoulders.

"Sakura, right?"

_Shannaro!_ Sakura felt like she was going to die of happiness. _Oh yeah!_

"Y-yes?" She felt that her heart was going to explode any minute.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Sasuke turned back and continued walking.

Ino nudged and winked at Sakura. "You go on ahead. I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura nodded and ran after Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, w-wait up!"

* * *

><p>Nearby, Karin had witnessed the whole thing.<p>

_What is this?_ She furiously bit on her thumb nail. _Not once, Sasuke uttered my name! And I have been near him more than that highlighter did!_

She was close to pulling her thumbnail off when she suddenly got an idea in her head.

She smiled eerily as she walked away. _Just you wait, Haruno._

_First you took my precious Sasuke from sitting by my side, the next you tainted his lips by making him say your name._

Karin gave a small evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Ino sighed happily as she watched her friend run off. She placed a hand on her hips as she turned the other direction, giving Sakura some privacy.<p>

_I love helping people._ Ino strutted off to her next class. _Now what will be the next piece of advice?_

She opened her bag and ruffled inside, looking for a certain item.

_Aha!_ Ino pulled out a small blue notebook. She took out the pen that was inside the spiral spine and uncapped it. _Day One. Check._

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt Number One: Sakura Haruno: SUCCESS.<strong>

**Sasuke managed to remember her name and called her out; a really big accomplishment: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh… I made Karin into a creepy stalker freak!<p>

It's actually scary how people like that exist!

Which piece of advice shall be next?

Next chapter:

(Decided to start doing this to torture you readers~!)

:P

Mwahahahaha~!

Ino gives them their second advice.

Is it gonna be stupid?

You bet!

Thanks for reading!

:D


	11. Advice Number Two!

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 11 "Advice Number Two!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Tenten tapped her foot as she waited in line in the cafeteria. Today, she had forgotten to pack her lunch and had to resort to waiting behind a long queue for ¥1000 worth of slop and fake food.<p>

"Tenten-san?" She heard the familiar meek voice and saw Hinata walking up to her. "What are you doing in the cafeteria?"

"I, uh, forgot my lunch." Tenten chuckled, her cheeks warming up.

She was about to say something else, but her stomach growled loudly enough for the loud cafeteria to hear.

Hinata giggled. "Well, I packed enough lunch for two, because I usually fix my cousin's bento, but he's at a soccer tournament at the moment, and I assume that they're stopping somewhere for a bite to eat."

Tenten realized what she was trying to say and quickly shot the idea down. "Oh! N-no, no, no, no, no! There's no need. Thanks for the offer though."

"I insist." Hinata shook her head, not taking 'no' for an answer. "I can't finish it and the food's just going to waste."

"Well," Tenten looked at her feet, embarrassed. "If you say so."

Inside, she was freaking out. _I'm going to eat a meal that was supposed to be for Neji…_

"Great." Hinata clasped her friend's hand. "Now come on! Ino-san and Sakura-san is waiting by the picnic tables."

Tenten groaned inwardly. "Great, another piece of Ino wisdom."

* * *

><p>"Before we start," Ino pressed her face just in front of Hinata's. "How was it with Naruto, Hinata?"<p>

Hinata turned scarlet as she dropped the clump of rice she had in between her chopstick on her navy blue skirt.

"U-um," Hinata quickly gathered the grains of rice that fell and threw it at the birds that were nearby, pecking at the ground. "W-well, nothing really happened."

"What do you mean nothing?" Ino frowned, her light mood slowly fading.

"I-it was my fault." Hinata pressed her index fingers together. "I w-was unconscious the whole time. When I woke up, he was gone."

"Oh," Ino patted her friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Tenten silently scarfed the bento that was given to her by Hinata, not wanting to ruin the moment by arguing with Ino. _This bento's delicious. I wonder if I can get Hinata to teach me how to cook. So that maybe, I can cook dinner for—._

She stopped eating. _Whoa, Tenten! Get a hold of yourself! What are you thinking!_

"So, how about you, Sakura?" Ino's blue eyes glinted. "Did you two actually go and visit Hinata."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"That was a quick answer." Tenten grinned alongside with Ino. "What'd you guys do?"

"Walk in silence." Sakura pouted. "And we did visit Hinata, but they were both knocked out. Naruto was sleeping on the chair to her side."

Sakura added that part in order to shift the attention away from her and back to Hinata.

It backfired.

"So did you guys make out since the two were unconscious?" Ino laughed.

"Ino!" Sakura flustered.

Tenten choked when she had inhaled air while there was still food in her mouth.

Hinata patted her back trying to subside her coughing while she too was red.

"I'm kidding!" Ino bit back her laugh. "Now, okay, back to business."

Tenten's coughing calmed down a bit.

"You all know that making eye contact is important right?" Ino suddenly grew serious. The three mutely nodded and let Ino continue. "It is a technique to make you seem assertive. That means you, Hinata."

"I know!" She wailed. "You didn't have to point it out!"

"Sorry, but I'm only here to help you." Ino gave an apologetic grin. "I should've given you guys this advice earlier, because if it's done right, it could've just brought him to you."

"Uh-huh." Tenten placed the empty bento container down. "Sure. Now what else do you have for us?"

"When he looks your way, always looked relaxed. A smile is fine, but it's good as long as you look like you're telling him, 'When I look at you, I relax psychologically'." Ino relayed the information she had. "While you have his eye contact, do your best to seem accidentally attractive."

"Ewww." Tenten pouted. "That's just gross!"

"It's a turn on for most guys." Ino shrugged.

"Yeah, but it makes us seem like play toys!" Hinata muttered.

"Thank you!" Tenten exaggeratedly pointed at Hinata. "See, she got it."

"Which side are you on?" Ino sarcastically scolded. "And Tenten, this is especially for you. Maybe Sakura also, but you have to speak in a natural volume. That means, no shouting or making your voice husky just to be sexy."

"Like we'll even do that!" Tenten banged her hands on the table. Sakura just turned pinker.

"Men tend to go like feminine voices, because it's like music to their dirty ears." Ino spewed out nonsense. "Oh, and always be yourself and don't try too hard—it's the number one turn-off."

"Where do you even get this stuff from?" Tenten shook her head, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Magazines." Ino flashed a smile at Tenten, knowing that it will get her started again.

* * *

><p>The train hissed to a stop while the conductor blew the whistle.<p>

"Third stop, Konoha." An automatic female voice on the P.A. system said.

A girl with wavy black locks stood up and filed her way out of the train, just like everyone else.

She pulled her blue rolling suitcase with her to the platform.

She inhaled the air around her and gave a content sigh.

"Japan smells like soy sauce."

She grinned widely as she walked into the unfamiliar country.

* * *

><p>Haha, I totally copied that (the 'Japan smells like soy sauce,') from the anime '<em>Karin<em>' [A.K.A '_Chibi Vampire_' in America, as far as I know.]

This is the longest chapter for this story yet~!

And I feel bad for updating this piece of work quicker than the ones the readers want to read.

But, I am hopelessly in the captive of writer's block!

Dx

Next Chapter:

A friend Naruto made in Europe comes to Japan for a visit.

Or is it just a visit?

Complications?

I think so!

Thanks for reading~!

xD

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Side Story<span>***

Neji arrived late in the afternoon, looking forward to one thing.

He even skipped the lunch at the steakhouse for it.

His stomach grumbled throughout the remaining day, and it sure grumbled now as he entered the apartment that he and his cousin shared.

They had decided to move out when the clan had arranged them to marry, practically disowning themselves from the Hyuuga, not that anybody gave it much thought and consideration.

He laid down his stuffed duffel bag and immediately began to strip out of the sweat filled jersey, and gave a content sigh when he felt the cool air blasting from the vents.

He headed off to the refrigerator and opened it, expecting to see the teal bento container.

Only, it wasn't there.

It was near the sink.

Washed out, dried, and empty.

"HINATA!"

He didn't mean to shout, but he heard his cousin shuffle quickly into the room.

He twirled sharply to look at her.

She was fidgeting, her face a bit pink and worry written all over it. Her eyes darted from left to right, but it was down cast.

"Wh-where's my bento?" He suddenly felt guilt for making her worry over something so small; for getting worked up for something to unimportant.

But this was surely important for him.

He loved his cousin's cooking.

Even when she had experimented on that subject, she was quite good at it.

A natural, you could say.

"Oh," Hinata blinked many times as a smile formed on her face.

Neji felt his face go hot.

"I-it," Hinata giggled. "T-Tenten-san a-ate it."

Neji just gaped.

Just when he was about to say more, his stomach growled.

"B-but, I can cook you something if you're famished from the tournament!" Hinata wanted so bad to laugh, but she knew how Neji felt at the moment. _Second time today_! _Those two must be so similar!_

Neji could only nod, recalling on how he had skipped the lunch at the steakhouse, much less, his favorite steakhouse.

_Curse you, Tenten! _His hands shook as he sat down at the kitchen table as he listened to his cousin get something ready for him. _This match is so on! And I will not lose to you!_

_I _refuse_ to lose to you!_


	12. Competition?

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 12 "Competition?"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Naruto groaned as he trudged to the school building. _Another day of nothing._

As he neared the front gate, he spotted a familiar color of raven.

"Hinata!" He immediately called out.

He saw her flinch before she turned around. Her expression of horror instantly relaxed to a small warm smile.

"N-Naruto-kun, good morning." He saw her cheeks get pinker.

For some odd reason, that made him smile. "Mornin'!"

Hinata gave a timid nod, not knowing what to do next. "U-um—."

"We're in the same homeroom, right?" Naruto interrupted her.

Hinata merely nodded.

"Great!" Naruto grabbed her wrist without thinking and pulled her inside the building. "We can walk there together."

Hinata gasped and felt like she was going to blackout any moment, but she willed herself not to.

Naruto, not knowing the affect his actions were doing to Hinata, searched for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, half dragging her into the building.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura silently giggled when they saw their friend's reaction about the new seating arrangement.<p>

It had slipped their minds yesterday, so they had forgotten to tell Hinata about it. They were glad that they haven't because her expression was priceless.

Hinata's eyes were wide and her whole face was red.

Naruto just had an idiotic grin plastered on his face as he led Hinata to their seats.

There were a few muffled chuckles when the class caught sight of their joined hands.

Sasuke personally glared at each and every single person he could get their eye contact on.

The couple was oblivious of course.

Naruto was just focused in going to the back, and Hinata was trying hard not to faint.

"Now, quiet down class." Iruka tapped the green board with a piece of chalk. "We have some matters to attend to. Firstly, we have to decide who the class representatives would be. It's already the middle of the year and we still don't have one."

When no one spoke, Iruka raised his brows.

"No one wants to volunteer?" He asked, but all he received were blinking eyes. "All right, well, today is the thirteenth, so that means—Ah, let's see who is number 13—Haruno Sakura."

A few girls tittered at that.

"And the other would be her seating partner."

Sakura, along with the rest of the girls, froze; besides Hinata, who was already frozen to begin with.

Before anyone could say a word, Iruka spoke. "Secondly, we have a new student."

The classroom then buzzed.

"I wonder who it is."

"Is it a girl? Boy?"

"I wonder if she's pretty."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then he better be handsome!"

Iruka shook his head. "Come on in."

The classroom silenced when the new student stepped in.

It was a girl.

She had wavy black locks that reached just about half a foot from her shoulder. Her eyes were ice blue and she wore a peppy smile. Her skin was fair, but not as pale as Sai's, Hinata's or Sasuke's. She was as tall as Hinata was, maybe a few inches taller.

"Introduce yourself." Iruka sighed when he saw most of the boys' mouths in his class were open.

"Hello, my name is—." She smiled politely and gave a curtsy.

_Did that girl just give a curtsy?_ Ino scowled.

"Sunny!" Naruto stood up, knocking his chair backwards behind him. "What are you doing here?"

The new student seemed surprised at first, but after a few time blinking her eyes repeatedly, she grinned. "Naruto!"

The new student ran towards him and jumped. Naruto caught her in a hug unintentionally.

The whole class gawked at Naruto and the new girl. He was nervously rubbing the back of his head as he awkwardly patted her back. His face was red. "Nice to see you again, Sunny."

"I missed you so much, darling!" Sunny buried her face on his chest and squeezed him tight.

_Darling? _Sakura wrinkled her nose.

_Darling?_ Ino immediately looked behind her towards Hinata.

Hinata was wide-eyed and pale. The pinkness in her cheeks was long gone. _D-d-d-darling?_

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun!<p>

Oh the irony.

Hinata's name is roughly translated as 'Sunny' in English.

Sooo… yeahhhhh~!

Next Chapter:

No idea on what's next so far…

Thanks for reading~!

:P


	13. Complications and Just Pure Dumb Luck

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 13 "Complications and Just Pure Dumb Luck."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"So," Ino crossed both her legs and arms. "How do you know Naruto here? Wait, first, what's your name?"<p>

They were all seated near Sunny. It was intervention for student self study, and they wasted the free time conversing instead of studying.

"Ino-san!" Hinata began to play with her thumbs. "D-don't be rude!"

Naruto blinked at her and spoke before Sunny could talk. "Hinata, you stutter?"

But of course, that just made Hinata blush.

"U-um," Hinata quickly looked at Ino for support.

"On occasions." Ino gave a small understanding nod and helped her out. "Only when she's nervous."

Hinata gave her friend a grateful smile and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Nervous?" Naruto raised a brow. "Does that mean you're nervous now?"

"No."/ "Yes."

Ino and Sakura said at the same time. They glanced at each other.

"I mean, yes!"/ "I mean, no!"

They glared at each other.

Before Hinata could even get a say in the matter, Sunny sighed dramatically.

All eyes turned to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was a bit louder than what I had wanted." She batted her eyes cutely as she blushed a bit, squirming.

_Oh. My. Kami. _Ino's vein on her temple popped out. _I officially dislike this girl._

Sakura could sense the vibe that was escaping from Ino. She laughed nervously. "So, you never told us your name."

"Oh, that's right!" Sunny chirped, proclaiming like she was a child. "I am Sunny! Sunny Gates! I plan to be number one in this school! Nice to meet you all!"

_I feel like I already experienced this before._ Sakura's gaze flickered to Naruto. _Oh, right. Him._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

"_Introduce yourself, please."_

"_My name is Naruto!" He gave a foxy grin. "Uzumaki Naruto! And I will be number one in this school! Believe it! You'll be bowing down because of my awesomeness soon enough!"_

"_That's enough, please take your seat."_

"_I like ramen a lot. Oh, and girls! Especially girls!" Naruto continued._

"_Oh, brother." Kakashi sighed, rolling his only visible eye. "Please, just sit down."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes along with everyone else and continued to stare out the window, focusing on the rugby team below. Especially on a certain someone, the team captain._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sakura began to drool the moment he took off the dirty, sweat-filled jersey and revealed the toned body underneath._

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Enough with the flashback! <em>Sakura shook her head roughly.

Naruto cringed at her volume. _Man, is she loud! It's good that I'm not like that._

Hinata suddenly felt disheartened. _They're so similar._

She too had experienced the same flash back as Sakura, but without the Sasuke part. Instead she had been so focused on the student on the front of the class, boasting his introduction.

"And you guys are?" Sunny brightly smiled, cutting into Hinata's thoughts.

"O-oh, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata gave a small nod of the head. "Pleased to meet you."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura extended her hand out.

Sunny hesitated before she shook it.

Sakura cursed at herself inwardly. _Shoot! I have got to stop doing that!_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The people around him jumped.

"What?" He asked, wondering why they looked at him strangely.

"It's just 'cause we didn't know you were there." Naruto lightly punched his friend's shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke scowled.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino was pouting. "Why are you here?"

"Ino-san!" Hinata glanced at Sunny to see if she was insulted by this, but was only surprised when Sunny seemed even more bubblier.

Sunny's eyes brightened. "I'm glad you asked! I came to take my darling back to Europe and ask for his hand in marriage!"

The three girls gaped at her, wide eyed and mouths open.

Ino was lost for words. _Marriage?_

Sakura just raised both of her eye brows in surprise.

Hinata's expression darkened.

"No way!" Naruto said too quickly. "I'm not gonna marry you!"

"Aww!" Sunny clung to his right arm. "But, darling! Papa's really taken a liking to you! We have everything set! The oufits, the cake, the place, the date—!"

"I don't wanna get married, Sunny." Naruto frowned. "So you can go back to London and tell your pops to put everything away, 'cause there is no way I'm going with you."

"But—!" Sunny's eyes grew wide and teary.

"Sorry, but I ain't going with you." Naruto raised his hand up to stop her from saying anything else.

"There's somebody else, isn't there?" Sunny growled.

Hinata's ears perked up at this while her head snapped to Naruto's direction.

"U-uh, well," Naruto scratched his chin.

Hinata gasped when she saw the pink creep up on his cheek.

Ino caught his eyes dart left, the direction of a certain someone she knew.

"Hey, dobe. Just go and marry her already." Sasuke shook his head. '_I don't like her having around,' _was his secret message behind the statement, but he doubted that Naruto would get it.

Sunny instantly jumped from being sad to happy once again. "See, your friend even approves of us together, darling!"

Sakura gawked at Sasuke. _Did he know what he just did?_

As if hearing Sakura's thoughts, Sasuke looked at Hinata.

She was paler than she already was, and her eyes seemed glazed.

Sasuke raised a brow at Sakura, but she just shook her head.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, masking it by just giving a toothy smile. "You are so going to get it later on. Just watch your back."

"Ooh." Sasuke sarcastically shook his head. "I'm _so_ scared."

* * *

><p>Soooooo…<p>

Should I make Sunny stay or go home crying to her papa?

(Of course, the answer is so obvious...)

Next Chapter:

Ino sure doesn't like Sunny.

She is forcing Hinata to step up her game.

Thanks for reading~!

:D


	14. Change of Plans

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 14 "Change of Plans."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"I hate that girl!" Ino paced back and forth.<p>

They were all gathered in Hinata's house, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, at least he told her, 'No'." Tenten half-smiled. "And, why? You barely know her."

"There is something I don't like about her too." Hinata grumbled. "And not just because of what happened earlier."

"I know her type." Ino growled and pulled at her hair. _At this rate—! _"And I hate those type of girls!"

"Type?" Sakura raised a brow.

"The type that does whatever it takes to get what they want." Ino muttered.

"You just described us." Tenten sneered.

"No, not you guys. You guys are cool." Ino waved her off. "I meant like they would do ANYTHING to get what they want, even if it means killing you."

"She was acting a bit odd." Hinata gave a sigh.

"Now that you mention it," Tenten laid down on her stomach when she was certain Hinata was feeling a bit better. "She was trying to seem all cute."

"That's just trying too hard." Ino stopped walking back and forth and face her three friends. "That's what it looks like when you're desperate. Notice how Naruto shot her down?"

The three mutely nodded.

Then, Hinata remembered and frowned deeper. "He already has someone whom he likes." _Of course, like I would be a worthy opponent for her. I already know what the outcome would be. _"It was clearly apparent on his face."

"Hmmn." Ino's gaze fell on Hinata. "Change of plans you guys."

"What now?" Tenten yawned. It was getting late.

"You two, is it okay if we focus on Hinata for the time being?" Ino gave a cunning smile.

"Sure." Tenten shrugged. "I'm cool with that."

"Same here." Sakura also yawned.

"Great! Now we just have to give her a make-over, but not a total one!" Ino then yawned. "Man, yawning is contagious."

"B-but—!" Hinata looked at her friends, wide-eyed. _They're willing to put their love lives on hold just to help me?_

"Plus, let's face it! You're the one who needs it the most._" _Ino fell back on Hinata's bed. "With the girl here now, and Naruto being who he is, you kind of are in a disadvantage."

Hinata brooded. "Thanks, guys."

Ino sprung up from the bed and was by her friend's side in a blink of an eye. "Hey, I don't mean that you can't do this, it's just that, hurdles have been thrown your way."

Ino caught Tenten give a look saying, 'Watch what you say next time, idiot.'

"Let's try a new look." Ino nodded, getting her message. "Want a hair cut? You kind of let your hair go."

"I haven't cut it in two years." Hinata blew her grown bangs from her eyes.

Hinata's hair reached past half her back. Her bangs had grown longer, and she usually placed it to the side, exposing her forehead completely, holding it down with a clip.

"Let's give you a trim. You like long hair right?" Ino gave a silent order to Sakura to get her scissors. "Well, trimming it will help it grow. Plus, I kind of liked your bangs from back then. The way you wear yours now makes you seem childish."

Sakura handed Ino the scissors, a comb and a cup of water and went next to Tenten.

They were both silent as they watched Ino 'work her magic.' Ino dunked the comb inside the cup and got it wet before she ran over Hinata's overgrown bangs. Even when it was wet, her bangs passed her chin.

Hinata tightly closed her eyes, fearing how she would look afterwards. She flinched every time she heard the scissors cut her hair. _What if she makes it too short?_

The black canvas in front of her eyes turned a bit grey and Hinata couldn't help but to peek, astonished that the usual hair in her face has been snipped and now covered her forehead, like she had when she was younger. She immediately closed her eyes again and gave a silent prayer.

"There!" Ino breathed out contently, taking one last snip. "It's free-uniform tomorrow, so we should lay out your wardrobe."

Sakura had forgotten about that and mentally looked through her closet, trying to find the perfect clothes so that once she got home, she can already lay them out for tomorrow.

Tenten sighed, not at all happy about that. She didn't really have anything but traditional clothing in her wardrobe, and she certainly didn't want to go to school wearing the uniform on free-uniform day. Even though she was the owner of being number one in women's karate, women's judo, and men's judo, she hated the thought of anybody making fun of her for wearing the uniform.

_That's right. Men's!_ Tenten pouted. _I am such a tomboy!_

Ino saw her frown and smiled. "Need help picking out an outfit, hot buns?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I thought I made clear not to call me that when I had broken your shrine for Sasuke."

"Have fun being laughed at tomorrow for wearing your new year's attire months before the actual celebration." Ino sweetly batted her eyes.

"Touché." Tenten admitted defeat.

Ino triumphantly smiled. "So I guessed right about you not having anything to wear but traditional clothes."

"So what?" Tenten snapped. "My family is very traditional."

"Do you want to go shopping after we clean up?" Ino began to pick up the clumps of wet hair on the bed sheet, cursing herself for forgetting to put a plastic bag before she began cutting Hinata's hair. "There's a few hours before sundown."

Tenten shrugged. "Why not? I don't want to go home any time soon anyway."

"Hinata, I'm home!"

Tenten froze when she heard the main door close.

"Where are you?"

Ino raised her eyebrows and looked at Hinata, who still had her eyes closed.

"M-my r-room!" Hinata stammered. "W-with some f-friends!"

As soon as she had said the last word, the door burst open, causing Hinata to open her eyes, a piece of hair getting in her eye.

She gave a small cry and began to rub her eyes, tears escaping.

Neji drank in the scene. There on the bed was some blonde long haired girl with scissors in her hands, a pink haired girl next to Tenten, and his cousin rubbing her eyes, crying?

_Wait! What's that?_ His gaze fell on the hair on the bed. He felt his fist shake. "What are you doing to my cousin?"

"Oh, shoot. I know this looks bad, but I swear, we did not do anything to her." Ino quickly tried to hide the scissors behind her back.

"That's a likely story!" Neji snorted. "You cut her hair. That's something!"

"Okay, besides that, we did nothing." Ino rolled her eyes. "Just chill."

"You!" Neji pointed at Tenten.

"Me?" Tenten pointed to herself. "What about me?"

"You did this to get back at me!" Neji shook his head. "First throwing the ball at my face, then eating my bento, and now this? This is unforgiveable! You shall pay!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Tenten moved her hand, making it look like it was the one talking. "Oh please, I have no grudge against you."

"What right do you have to be inside of my house?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Pfft!" Tenten looked at him as if he were stupid. "And here I am thinking you were smart. I was invited here, genius."

"Why you—!" Neji balled his fist.

"Neji! Stop it!" Hinata jumped up and caught her cousin's fist just in time.

Her eyes stung but she tried her best to narrow them.

Ino and Sakura were in the corner, shaking their heads.

"Oh come on, Hina." Tenten pouted. "You know I could've taken the hot head, head on."

"Tenten, you really need to learn how to cool it." Ino slapped her own face lightly and shook her head.

"This isn't over." Neji shrugged Hinata's hold on him and walked to his bedroom just across the hallway, slamming the door behind him as soon as he entered it.

"Great." Hinata breathed. "Now I have to come home to a moody Neji after we go shopping."

Tenten quickly blushed and grabbed a pillow before she screamed into it. "Oh my gawsh! What have I done!"

"Make it worse for yourself?" Ino laughed. "Nice going!"

Sakura stifled her giggles. "I never realized how your cousin is such a drama queen, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, enjoying the excuse to laugh. "Must be because my aunt raised him up as if he was a girl till the age of four."

"No kidding!" Tenten gawked. "He must've have gone through an identity crisis!"

"Correction!" Ino cleared her throat, a giggle escaping at the same time. "Still is."

* * *

><p>Neji shook his tightly clenched fist. <em>You are mighty opponent, I have to admit.<em>

He had overheard mostly everything that they had said afterwards and suddenly felt self-conscious about his personality. Even his cousin made fun of him.

_Sasuke._ Neji shook his head. _I need to talk to Sasuke._

_I'm going to learn what it takes to be the manliest of men!_

* * *

><p>Neji, I don't think you should go to Sasuke for that…<p>

xD

And well, just more girl stuff.

Next Chapter:

Shopping~!

Guess who they bump into!

Thanks for reading~!

:)


	15. A Bump In The Right Direction

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 15 "A Bump In The Right Direction."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat, slurping the new-bought orange flavored slurpie, just because he loved the color, as he followed the dark spiked hair in front of him. Suddenly feeling a pain resembling a migraine, Naruto gripped at his head and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Brain-freeze!"<p>

Sasuke sighed at the volume of his friend behind him. _And I still wonder how we became best mates._

"Ahhh! It tastes so good but it hurts so bad!" Naruto continued to shout, continuing to slurp, adding on to his pain.

"Shut up, you stupid masochist!" Sasuke growled. "We're in a public place! Embarrass yourself when you're not near me!"

"Well somebody's not happy." Naruto finished the drink. "What's up your butt?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and balled his hand into a fist. "I swear, Naruto, if you don't shut up, you will be married to that bubbly English girl. Can it!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately closed his mouth.

Seeing that he has finally stopped talking, Sasuke gave a satisfied nod before he turned around and bumped into somebody.

* * *

><p>Sunny pouted as she paced her apartment. She had made sure she had gotten one that was near Naruto's.<p>

She knew that it probably struck out as being stalker-ish, but she believed it would only show Naruto how much love she had for him. She couldn't help but drool and idiotically smile at her twisted fantasies of her being able to sneak into his apartment, considering that it was so close by.

Now she had an excuse to walk with him to school and back home every day.

"Who does he like?" She fumed, walking even faster. "It has to be one of those girls that were with him."

Like Ino, she had observed the glance of his eyes, but her memory was foggy and she couldn't recall who was to his left.

She halted, finally narrowing down her targets. "That has to be it! It is one of them!"

She looked out the clear sliding door at the afternoon sky. "Who were they again? Inu, Sura, and Gata?"

Resting her forehead on her clenched fist. "No that's not right. They had something to do with a tree, the sun, and dogs."

Sunny gave a small laugh and shook her head. "What am I fussing about? Like I'd lose to any of them!"

She strode over to her suitcase and opened it, revealing the contents inside. She rummaged inside and found the item she was searching for.

"Naruto and I _will_ get married!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down and saw that someone was on the ground. He was sturdy enough that he didn't budge and inch when the two had collided. It was a girl.<p>

"Oh, I apologize for that, miss." Sasuke, like a true gentleman, offered a hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Naruto began laughing. "Wow! What a nice boy you are!"

Sasuke just growled and glared at the blonde.

The girl reluctantly accepted the hand and pulled herself up. "Th-thank you."

Recognizing the voice, Naruto stopped laughing.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke saw the girl flinch and stiffen a bit. She gripped his hand. That was when he caught sight of the three other girls heading their direction.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto's overly cheery voice cut thru the awkward silence. "Are you here to look for clothes for tomorrow too?"

"Y-yes." Hinata gave a meek reply, her trembling hand letting go of Sasuke's.

The three others caught up with her.

"Oh, fancy that, Hinata bumped into Naruto." Tenten sniggered.

"Actually," Naruto said, not getting the joke. "She bumped into Sasuke."

Ino and Sakura giggled while Hinata blushed and Sasuke shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Naruto's sleeve flew to his mouth as he rubbed his lips on the back of his sleeve. "Was there slushie juice on the side of my mouth?"

Getting no response but the girls, excluding Hinata, just giving each other looks as they smiled at each other strangely, Naruto blushed a bit and looked away.

_I want to go home._ Sasuke sighed, placing his hand in his pocket, shuffling the loose change inside. _I want to go and sleep, but that stupid older brother brought his rowdy college friends._

"So, since we're all here for the same purpose, do you want to go as a group?" Tenten smiled coyly.

_Nice, Tenten!_ Ino grinned alongside her.

"We wouldn't mind." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "The more the merrier. But we have to go and meet up with Sai, Lee and Neji at the food court."

"N-Neji?" Tenten groaned. "How can he be here so soon? We just left him at your apartment Hinata!"

"Don't worry, it's fine by us," Sakura placed her hair behind her ears.

It was then that Naruto noticed the change in the raven-haired girl. "Hey, you cut your hair."

Hinata's hands sprung up to her face, catching the strands of hair in between her finger tips. "Wh-why? D-does i-it l-look bad?"

_Oh, gawsh, Hinata. _Ino shook her head in disdain. _Don't be afraid to stand out._

"N-no!" Naruto rapidly shook his hands. "U-uh, it's just that i-it suits y-you!"

Seeing that the shy girl didn't say anything, he blurted out, "I like it!"

Hinata's cheeks turned rosy and she began poking her index fingers together. She murmured a muffled, "Th-thanks." One that Naruto barely heard.

"Okay, you two!" Ino gave Hinata a secret wink. "Let's go meet up with Sai and Neji."

"Don't forget Lee." Naruto began to fasten his pace, trying to catch up with the gang, leaving a smiling Hinata behind.

* * *

><p>Well… It's short.<p>

So far, the favored couplings are [based on anonymous inputs and can later change]:

NaruHina (with KibaHina in an upcoming conflict)

SasuSaku (still iffy wether to add a bit of SasuHina in the mix instead of KibaHina)

NejiTen (tough to make happen)

InoSai (gonna be challenging to do)

ShikaTem (when she makes an appearance)

KariSui (when he makes an appearance)

ItaAya ([?] They haven't really appeared yet)

SunLee ([?] Made me laugh)

And others, but you have to keep reading to find them out.

;P

Next Chapter:

Prepare for trouble…

And make it double…

Sunny and Karin in the mall!

Don't worry, just click the next button for the next chappy~!

Thanks for reading!

:3


	16. Walking Disaster

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 16 "Walking Disaster."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:** I uploaded two chapters (Ch. 15 & 16) today just to be nice.  
>Be sure to read the preceding chapter this one.<br>:)

* * *

><p>Karin strutted in her too high heels, short skirt, and too torn up fish nets. She smugly smiled as she ran her fingers through the materials, searching for the perfect outfit to wow Sasuke the next day.<p>

Boys stared at her, but she didn't care, she just wanted one certain guy to ogle before her gorgeousness.

Free-uniform day was a big deal in Konoha high, considering that the dress-code consists of a uniform of knee length navy skirts for girls, an option of pants or shorts for guys, a white short sleeved and button up shirt with the grade level colored tie or bow. Though, the reason behind the student's excitement was unknown even to themselves.

(**A/N:** Strangely it's the same thing in my school. We take Free-Uniform Day seriously.)

She must try her hardest to stand out amongst the many girls flocking after Sasuke. To beat Sakura.

Her mood was light. She was even humming a happy tune to herself as she rummaged the rack for a potential attention grabber.

Her mood was light, until she looked up and saw Sakura, beside Sasuke, walking towards the food court.

The light mood was engulfed in a fiery rage.

_What is the highlighter doing with Sasuke?_

Karin's jaw felt like it opened down to the floor. _They can't be on a date!_

She dropped the shirt that she had just gotten off the rack and walked out the store, determined to find the reason why the two were together.

_I knew I should've acted sooner._

* * *

><p>She crept up to them, the group that had just arrived at the food court.<p>

_Perfect timing. Fate in on my side._

She grinned as she paid the lady at the register, retrieving her extra large cup of slushie.

She scoured the gang that were silent, staring each other down, until she spotted the certain hair color, and the one who stood nearest to him, assuming that it would be the one whom he harbored feelings for.

Which in this case, was the shy and outspoken, mannered girl, excluding the spiked haired pale boy, shooting down the idea that her beloved could ever roll that way.

_The one who bears my name sake in his nationality language._

She clicked her tongue and stalked slowly towards the group, hoping to not be detected.

So what if it would jeopardize the chance that she has with Naruto?

Doing that would only make him hate her, and she didn't want that, but she had to do what was necessary.

_Here goes to claiming him and showing her who owns._

* * *

><p>Neji was surprised to see that the beast was here.<p>

He, Sai and Lee were all sat at a table with assorted junk food on it. They had ordered whatever was on display before the crowd finished off the food, knowing that Sasuke and Naruto would get there late and just in time for nothing to be left.

_Is she following me?_

He narrowed his already narrowed eyes at her as they grew closer.

_Is she planning to ambush me when I'm preoccupied? I must keep my guard up with this one. There's no telling what her next move will be._

Sensing the death glare coming from him, Tenten just pouted and just walked over to Lee, a childhood friend.

In elementary, she had stood up for him when he was being bullied for his heritage, Chinese and Indian. Ever since, she had been his body guard until he took up martial arts and learned to defend for himself, considering that she herself was part Chinese.

Every chance he got, he tried to repay her back for the troubles he had caused her.

The coming group each took a seat around the table.

"Hey, Lee." Tenten sat down next to him. "How's it going?"

"All is well!" He chirped, his bowl cut hair swaying as he overly exaggerated his actions. "Competitions are soon and I was hoping to ask if you are willing to spar with me. I cannot think of anybody else to help hone my abilities."

Granted, Lee spoke strangely. But then again, he wasn't Japanese.

"I'm not sure," Tenten drew the words out.

Lee just widened his eyes and gave a pout.

"Not that I wouldn't want to!" Tenten said quickly, to defend herself from looking bad.

"It is quite all right." Lee brooded, casting his gaze downside. "I understand if you find me as an unworthy, weak opponent not commendable enough to dare spar with."

"No, Lee, I swear, that's not the reason." Tenten managed to say softly, that Neji perked his ears at this.

_The she-devil can speak at such a tone? What in the world?_

"Then what is?" Lee looked back up with really wide eyes. "Why can you not spar with me, old friend of mine?"

"Does he always talk like this?" Ino whispered, trying to calm her irritation that was growing every time Lee opened his mouth and talked.

Before she could say anything to answer both Ino and Lee, Tenten heard something snap behind her, and turned out of curiosity to see what it was.

Tenten heard Naruto's large intake of breath nearby her.

* * *

><p>There, smugly smiling, was Sunny, just hovering above Hinata, with a crushed styrofoam cup, orange slushie dripping on to Hinata.<p>

Time seemed to have halted.

Hinata's face was red, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Neji looked as if he just ate a sour grape, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them.

Ino was fuming, digging her nails into the table.

Lee and Sai were confused, but they were still appalled at the behavior of the girl in front of them.

Sasuke was merely frowning.

Sakura was as shocked as Tenten was, glancing once in a while at Naruto and see what he would do.

_Oy vey._ Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes. _Drama's coming._

_Holy cow._ Sakura nervously glanced at Ino, who was enraged.

_Oh. My. Kami. _Ino clenched her jaw, knowing that it would be the undoing of her if she heeded her anger and punched the foreigner.

_Wow. _Sasuke shook his head. _I'm glad my fan-girls are not like this._

"Oopsies." Sunny shook the cup, sprinkling what was left inside the cup on to Hinata. "Looks like we have a defective cup."

Hinata began to hiccup lightly.

"Oh well," Sunny aimed and tossed the cup at the nearby trashcan, missing it slightly. "At least nothing important got soiled, like my shoes for example."

Hinata's lips trembled as she shot up to her feet and ran away, receiving looks from the crowd.

A gulp could be hear from everybody as they shifted their attention to the Japanese born blonde and the English girl.

"Sunny," Naruto said slowly, his voice dripping with venom.

Tenten could instantly see Sunny's demeanor drop from a smug and obnoxious to a scared posture.

Naruto took a step forward, glaring down Sunny.

It was her turn to gulp.

_Slap her! Slap her! Slap her!_ Ino prompted, eagerly waiting for the scene to play out like one of the melodramatic shows that is shown on _TeenTV_.

Instead, Naruto roughly bumped his shoulder to Sunny's pushing her aside as he first sprinted, then ran full speed in hope to catching up to Hinata.

As if on reflex, Tenten felt her legs move, and she soon found herself just a couple feet behind Naruto, chasing after her friend.

* * *

><p>*Insert dramatic music*<p>

Disclaimer:

I don't have possession to "Oy Vey" by Mac Miller (Hence the, "Oy vey. Holy Cow. Oh my god [_Kami_]. Wow." It seems I'm getting fresher every time they turn around~!) nor do I have the rights to the specific phrase that I found humorous to put here from _iCarly._

Next Chapter:

The start of an awkward silence.

A new bonding.

And a probable start of manly lessons given by Sasuke.

Thanks for reading~!

Leave any thoughts/ comments just a click away~!

_Mata nee_~!

:P


	17. Aftermath

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 17 "Aftermath."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>From her hiding spot behind the pot of plants just diagonal from where the gang was sitting, Karin witnessed it all.<p>

In fact, she actually found entertainment from the little stunt the transfer student pulled on the shy rich snob, though she knew she could've done better than spewing slushie on the girl, still, she gave her props.

Karin never really liked her because of the fact that she was, one, a friend of Sakura and two, was rich.

All the rich people she had encountered were all snobby and looked down at her with distaste.

She assumed the girl who took off crying was no different.

_Serves her right._ Karin grinned, patiently waiting at what the outcome of the new girl would be. _The idiot boy must be running after her because he's scared that he won't get paid if he didn't act like a friend._

She groaned disgustedly. _She's probably paying every single one of them at that table just to hang out with her._

(**A/N:** Dear Karin, Sunny's rich too. Just so you know that.)

She stopped thinking when she saw Sunny throw the broken styrofoam cup to the floor and stomped on it like a little girl giving a tantrum.

She could understand why she was doing that though.

She saw how Naruto looked at Sunny.

If looks could kill, Sunny would have already been having a funeral.

She shook her head.

_How pathetic._ _And to think I was close to teaming up with her to take down the highlighter._

Karin stood up and dusted herself and walked away from the group.

She evilly smiled.

_I know what I'm going to do tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Ino watched as the girl jumped up and down, shouting curses and muttering in her tongue.<p>

Gladly, Ino didn't really excel in the English language, but she was glad she couldn't understand her. She could judge that the words being thrown at them were not pleasant at all.

Ino felt bad for her.

Sure she was angry at what she had just done earlier to her friend, but she still felt remorse towards the girl.

"What are you playing at, Gates?" Ino asked, causing the girl to stop stomping and face her.

Ino was taken back at how Sunny was on the verge of tears, her face twisted in pain.

"Oh-ho-ho." Sunny sneered, her body trembling as she laughed evilly. "You'll see. This is just a minor setback. I _will_ be Mrs. Uzumaki!"

With that, Sunny treaded heavily away from them, not really answering Ino's question.

The group's silence was cut by Lee.

"Yosh!" Lee roared. "Her determination is most inspiring! Most bold! Most— most— most— YOUTHFUL!"

With that, a trail of tears rushed down his cheeks as he gave a fist pump.

"One that can only be admired!" Lee punched the air. "Overflowing with the sweet fragrance of youth!"

(**A/N: **Whatever that means. :P)

"Shut up!" Ino yelled, having had the short end of the stick and was just next to Lee when he began to shout.

"You know what you are?" Neji rubbed his temples. "Most annoying."

Sasuke and Sai laughed at this.

"Looks like bowl-head here fell in lo-o-ve with Gates~!" Ino nudged Lee with her elbow as she giggled.

"Th-that is not true!" Lee just pouted and puffed his chest out proudly. "I will not acknowledge your taunts."

"Omigawsh! He did!" Sakura joined Ino with her giggles. "Awww, Lee!"

"La-la-la~!" Lee covered his ears with his palms. "Do I perceive sound?"

Sakura and Ino just looked at each other and laughed, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Mandokuse." Shikamaru muttered, poking his ears in search of earwax, a nasty habit. "This is troublesome. Later guys, I'd rather be hearing my mom nag than get dragged into this mess."

"Who said anything about dragging you into this?" Sakura muttered.

"I know _she'll_," Shikamaru motioned to Ino. "Drag all of us into this matter."

With that, the group watched as Shikamaru dawdled towards exit.

"Lazy bum." Sasuke just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Naruto huffed as he skidded to a stop.<p>

He had ran after Hinata, just right behind her tail until now.

And now she escaped him when she entered the women's restroom, a forbidden place for him to enter.

He began to think of ways of possibly entering the restroom.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted from over the buzz of the crowd.

He peered over his shoulder and spotted Tenten running towards him.

He gulped, his throat turning dry from panting.

"She's in there." He pointed as soon as she was by his side.

Tenten gave a nod and pushed the door in order to enter.

Naruto could only watch as Tenten disappeared behind the door.

Now all he was allowed to do was wait.

Surely he can't just go barging in the women's lavatory.

It was rude.

* * *

><p>"Hinata?" Tenten called out. "Are you okay?"<p>

Tenten was relieved to see that they were the only ones in the restroom.

When all she received were suppressed hiccups and sniffles, Tenten sighed.

She walked to the only stall that was closed and lightly knocked the door.

"Hey," She cooed. "Open up Hinata."

"G-g-go away." Hinata's voice sounded muffled.

"Come on, Hina." Tenten tried to see if the stall was locked. "Like I'll ever do that."

Surprisingly, it wasn't.

"I'm going to open the stall, okay?" Tenten stated, not wanting to feel like she just barged herself in.

"L-let me get myself c-cleaned up first." Hinata uttered with a shuddering breath.

_Good old Hinata._ Tenten gave a small smile as she shook her head. "That's okay, I'll help."

As soon as Tenten pushed open the stall door, she was tackled by a sobbing girl, most of the slushie cleaned off.

* * *

><p>He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.<p>

Sasuke turned to see that Neji was behind him.

"Uchiha." Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke coolly said, trying to figure out why he was approached by him. "What do you want?"

What he did made Sasuke's eyes widened.

Neji gave a bow and in a desperate tone declared, "Please teach me how it is to be a manly man!"

Hearing this only made Ino and Sakura laugh hysterically, a new set of tears adding on to their previous set from Lee.

Sasuke didn't know how to take it.

There, in front of him, was a Hyuuga, a person belonging to the rivaling corporation of the Uchiha, sparing the Namikaze-Uzumaki firm, begging him to be an apprentice of his.

He could tell that it must've taken a lot to ask based on Neji's discomfort, him masking it by shutting his eyes closed and keeping his head bowed.

Pride rushed to Sasuke and he only smirked smugly. "I accept."

"Thank you!" The gratitude couldn't have been mistaken in Neji.

"But I must have you know," Sasuke put on his usual I-don't-care demeanor. "This course of lessons will not be for the faint of heart."

Sasuke eyed the Hyuuga, curious on what he was going to do next.

"Yes, Sa-T-Taicho!" Neji bowed low.

The girls were laughing.

Lee was still covering his ears as he repeated "La," over and over again.

Sai was, well, missing; probably wandered off to the art department of the mall.

Sasuke was smiling, smirking, but on the inside he was freaking out.

_Now how the hell am I going to teach this guy to be manly?_

* * *

><p>Naruto impatiently paced outside the door.<p>

He couldn't believe that Sunny would ever do such a thing.

Sure the girl was a bit possessive of him and was a creeper, being that she was always there whenever he turned, but this was something else.

The Sunny he got to know in Europe was not the one he had witnessed just minutes ago.

_I guess you don't really know a person._ Naruto sighed.

He raised his arm and glared at the watch on his wrist

It was taking the girls forever.

Growling in frustration he tromped towards the door.

_Screw it. I'm going in!_

Naruto pushed the door open and entered the women's restroom for the first time of his life.

It clearly wasn't what he expected.

Besides the walls being pink and the apparent absence of urinals, it was identical to the neighboring male's restroom.

His eyes wandered from the stall to sinks, where the sound of gushing water was heard.

There, Hinata was splashing her face with water, eyes closed as she vigorously rubbed the stickiness from her skin.

Tenten was making her way to the entrance where Naruto stood.

"Well, I'm going to go check up on the other." She said much too loudly as she slinked out of the restroom, giving Naruto a wink. "Take care of her, Naruto."

Both Hinata and Naruto froze.

Tenten silently giggled as she ran back to where she ran from.

_Now I know how Ino feels._ She smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Happy Thanksgiving!<p>

May your day be filled with thanks and turkey!

See what I did there?

I tried to get SunLee going, but this is gonna be a tough pairing to pair up.

Jikai [Next Time]:

Up for a confession, anyone?

Free Uniform Day with the slight chance of new students.

Some are not as new as others.

I thank you all for reading and reviewing!

:D


	18. Busting Out Hidden Feelings

**How To Catch Someone's Eye**

Ch. 18 "Busting Out Hidden Feelings."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Plip.<em>

_Plup._

The sound of dropping water on the porcelain sink echoed in the room, for Naruto and Hinata stayed ever silent, trying to get their thoughts together.

Oddly, nobody ever entered and interrupted their awkward moment, but then, it wasn't really an awkward moment.

It was a pleasant and nerve-wrecking silence. It was the silence where there was peace, yet many thoughts ran through the mind. Like cloud-watching.

Until one of them broke it.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's voice cracked a bit when he asked her.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that. "I'm f-fine. Just sticky with orange goop."

"Heh!" Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Orange looks kind of your color."

"Thank you." Hinata muttered, her cheeks turning pink. _Whoa, you're reading in too much here, Hinata. He didn't mean anything by that comment._

"Um," Naruto cleared his throat. "W-we should head back before they start worrying."

Hinata looked down at herself and saw that though her clothes were stained with orange, the slushie and stickiness was mostly wiped off.

She didn't like it.

Her clothes were wet and stuck to her body. Subconsciously, she covered herself.

"Oh!" Naruto hurriedly got out of his favorite black and orange jacket and handed it over to her. "Here, you can cover yourself up with this."

"N-no, it's okay." Hinata objected, just looking at the fabric as if it was a monster.

Naruto took note of her reaction and scowled. He had not expected such a horrified expression from her face. _Maybe if I was Sasuke, she would've reacted differently. Gee, I thought she wasn't a groupie._

Hinata realized how she must've sounded. "N-no! It i-isn't like that N-Naruto-kun! At all!"

"Nope, it's fine." He held his hand up and smiled. "It's okay."

Hinata could tell his smile was forced. She gulped and pulled the jacket out from his hand. Before he could protest, she already had it on.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto looked away, ashamed.

"I w-w-wanted t-to," To that Naruto's eyes widened, "but I just didn't want to s-soil it with the slushie."

With that said, she gave him a shaky smile.

_I hope he doesn't think I'm a weirdo._

Naruto just laughed.

Hinata was taken back and just blushed, looking away. _He must think I'm an idiot._

"Okay, Hinata, I got it!" He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Now let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

><p>It irked Sasuke.<p>

To the point where he was past his usual moodiness.

There, just to his right was Neji, mimicking his every move.

Every flick of his wrist, hair, or even the way his eyes moved. He copied all of them.

If tomorrow Neji cut his hair to look like Sasuke's, he wouldn't really be surprised.

What annoyed him even more was the faces Ino and Sakura threw at him. They looked like they had just taken a whiff of something unpleasant because they're faces were contorted.

Much to his luck, Rock Lee and Sai headed on home. He didn't need the extra jest towards himself.

A giggle or two would escape, but they sounded strangled, like a cat hissing.

"Hey, guys!"

Tenten reached the table and immediately caught sight of the girls' faces.

A curious look spread on her face as she followed their gaze.

It was then she bursted out laughing.

It took a few moments to comprehend the scene, but once she analyzed it, she couldn't control the laughter.

There, just in front of her was her crush, mimicking every little thing Sasuke was doing.

_I guess the comment about being raised like a girl got to him._

"Where are Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke just scowled. "Naruto's my ride home."

"They're busy in the restroom." Tenten winked at the girls, nudging Sakura to scoot over so she may sit down. "They should be here in a bit."

Sasuke gave a low growl, which was then mimicked by Neji.

Tenten bit her tongue as she tried not to laugh by focusing on her surroundings. She immediately spotted the familiar orange and cleared her throat. "Naruto and Hinata are here."

_Finally._ Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I can go home._

Neji sighed. He was making progress. The manliness could be felt buzzing inside of him, and so he flashed a smug grin towards Tenten, who in return just raised a brow. _Soon, you will be defeated._

"Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Naruto waved, halting just near Sasuke.

"Not much." Ino choked out, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ino-san?" Hinata frowned. _I don't see Sai anywhere. Did they—?_

Ino dramatically dabbed her eyes. "I'm just so proud. Good job, Hinata!"

The warmth crept to her face. The not subtle wink directed towards her did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What she talking about?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, nothing your small mind can ever comprehend." Ino twirled her hair. "Anyway, we still have to go find outfits."

"My mind is not small!" Naruto shouted, glaring towards Ino.

"U-um," Hinata squeaked. "I'd rather h-head on home and clean up."

"Aw," Sakura's green eyes darted to the girl. "Well, it can't be helped. We could choose what you will wear."

"Thank you." Hinata nodded.

"How are you going to go home? We came here in Ino's car." Tenten reminded.

"I can take you on the way to the compound. Hiashi-sama has requested for an audience concerning our situation." Neji opted, taking that as a cue to stand.

"I don't want to trouble you, plus you know how father is. Tardiness is nothing to be tolerated." Hinata shook her head.

"He request you be there also." Neji firmly stated, his face entirely indifferent.

"No thank you. I cut my ties with them quite a while ago." Hinata attempted to akimbo, yet she succeeded only in making herself look childish and silly. "I can walk myself, it's not far."

"I'll take you." Naruto placed an arm around her shoulders, patting her left.

Hinata froze. "I-I d-don't really—."

"It's fine." Naruto let his arm fall back to his side. "It's no biggie."

"She's welcome." Ino elbowed Hinata lightly on the side. "You guys should get going, the more you wait, the more it is going to be cleaning up the mess, Hinata."

"Go." She hissed in her ear. "The jacket was a big step. This is an even bigger one. Don't let it pass."

"O-okay." Hinata felt her nerves calming down a bit.

"Come on." Sasuke stood there impatiently, tapping his foot. "Let's go, I have to finish Iruka's report."

The girls gave a chorus of "Bye Hinata," as they waved and headed towards the section for girls. Neji waved her off also as he went towards the exit near the food court.

Hinata took a deep breath and followed the two boys.

"So where you do you live?" Naruto asked, slowing his pace down so he could be side by side with her, leaving Sasuke to slow down and follow behind them, a smirk planted on his face.

"The apartment complex in between Ichiraku's and the hot springs." Hinata began to fumble with her fingers. "It's not far, really, I can walk myself."

"I offered, so you don't have to." Naruto smiled reassuringly. "Plus, how are we men if we let you walk by yourself?"

They heard a scoff behind them, causing them to turn and face Sasuke.

"Oh don't mind me." Sasuke snickered. "It's just that, Naruto's such a dobe."

"Am not!" Naruto yelled much too loudly, causing Hinata to cringe.

"A-a-are too!" Sasuke smirked. "Right Hinata?"

"U-um—!" Hinata's face flushed red.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto turned and walked on, his hands clenched and shoved in his pockets. "Have fun walking by yourself! Come on, Hinata."

Hinata gave Sasuke a look and saw that he gave her a wink.

"Go ahead." Sasuke ushered her. "I don't want to go home yet anyway."

She blushed and gave a slight nod before she ran after Naruto, who amazingly was already across the building in such a short period of time. Her never ceased to flutter as she felt herself giddy when she saw that Naruto was waiting for her.

"I'm s-sorry for making you wait." Hinata closely panted.

"It's fine." Naruto took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the exit. He led her to his car, which was a small orange car that was a two seater. He whistled. "I'm glad Sasuke left, cause then it would've been awkward for you to sit on his lap cause of the lack of seats."

Hinata felt herself smile at Sasuke's action.

Naruto's grin softened. "Sorry, I'm not really great at planning ahead. I bet the teme thought of this, that's why he decided to walk."

"It's okay." Hinata quickly came to stop him making himself feel even worse. "I-I'm sure he wouldn't want y-you to simply stand there and m-moping on."

"No you're right, he would want to be here and make fun of me for it." Naruto laughed, unlocking the doors and opening the passenger door for Hinata before he walked around the car to his side and did the same. "So, let's get going."

"O-oh, right." Hinata stepped into the car and sat on the cheer, leaning her back a bit to put the seat belt on and immediately took her back off of the seat in order to not get the jacket even more soiled. "Thank you, for doing this."

"No problem." Naruto smiled, igniting the car. "But if you don't mind, can I take you somewhere before dropping you off?"

"U-u-um," Hinata bit her lip. "I d-don't want to further b-bother you that I already have."

"Getting ramen won't hurt me. It's near your apartment anyway." Naruto chuckled when she turned silent. "Ichiraku's it is."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I haven't updated in a while…<p>

I very much don't like transitions, because they don't dare give you time to do many things. To top it off, mid-terms are a pain.

Thank kami that school is nearing to end (the year went by so fast) and now the teachers are not as strict, therefore, more spare time!

This chapter isn't much, but I am sure to pick up this story! I added a side story that contains back stories of some of the characters a bit.

Next Chapter:

A walk home.

Doki-doki feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>*Side Stories*<strong>

**Tenten.**

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Tenten shouted, jumping in front of the bullied kid, a wooden sword ready in her hand. "You jerks! Don't you have lives? Stop picking on people just because they're not stronger than you so you can make yourself look stronger! Pathetic!"

"Watch your mouth, Usui." A chunky boy who towered a good two feet from her head spat. His name was Uno, a repeat student who flunked the third grade twice already. He enjoyed picking on his classmates rather than focusing on his studies and making sure of his succession to the next grade. What he doesn't profess to his peers is that he very much doesn't like change, ergo, he doesn't want to pass on to the next grade.

"Yeah, watch it tomboy." The boy next to Uno, whose name was Haya, sneered. "We're not afraid to hit you since you're technically not a girl."

It was close to the truth. Tenten was not like the other girls, who tended to themselves. Instead, she was like one of the boys. Her short hair didn't help in distinguishing her from the other boys. If you met her for the first time, you would instantly overlook the fact that she is a girl and not a boy with a high pitched voice.

"Why you—!" Tenten clenched her teeth and readied the sword. "I can take you punks any day!"

"We'd like to see that." Uno laughed. "Tomorrow, in the training grounds."

"Don't be late." Haya followed after Uno, who already turned away and walked on.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Tenten shouted after them. "Don't chicken out, idiots!"

That angered Uno, who picked up a rock and threw it their direction. "Shut up, tomboy!"

Tenten was quick and deflected the rock with her wooden sword, as if she was playing baseball, and made it fly back towards the bullies. "Wusses!"

"Um," The kid who was being bullied spoke up. "I am very much in your debt! Thank you!"

Tenten had forgotten about him. She inspected the kid and saw the reason why they picked on him. He looked foreign as well as weak. The hair style of his was funny as well as his clothes were uncommon.

"That shirt, are you Chinese?" Tenten offered a hand to help him up.

The boy nodded. "Yes. And I also am Indian. I have just arrived to this country the week prior."

_His speech pattern is funny too. It's like this kid has the words, "Bully Me," on his forehead. _Tenten shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Rock Lee." He smiled. "You are my first friend in this country!"

"Hold up!" Tenten pointed the sword to him. "I didn't say anything about being friends."

"I know. I am sorry." He began to tear up. "I am just weak. Ever since I have come here, I have been made fun of and picked on."

"I know what you can do. Come on." Tenten grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him across town and in front of her house.

"Where did you take me?" He squeaked out.

"My house." Tenten entered and took her shoes off. "My dad runs a dojo where he teaches martial arts of all sorts."

Rock Lee stood there, a question in his eyes.

"_Dad! There's someone here I want you to meet!_" Tenten shouted.

"You speak Chinese?" Rock Lee's eyes turned wider than they already were.

"I'm half, like you." Tenten smiled. "Now come on, take off your shoes."

"What ever for?" Rock Lee looked at the pile of shoes by the entrance.

"You're going to learn how to defend yourself."

* * *

><p>"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Uno boasted, his hand on his hip. "Ready to eat your words?"<p>

"The only one who's going to be eating is you." Tenten stuck her tongue out. "Let's get this over with."

"The rules are—." Haya began but was interrupted by Uno.

"No rules." Uno smirked. "Begin!"

He rushed towards her, his fist outstretched and was ready to make impact with her face, but she quickly dodged it and in turn aimed a kick to his stomach.

Before it was to touch him, she felt a sharp jab on her knee. She cried out and fell down. She looked at her knee and saw a gash had formed. Confused at what could've made the wound, her eyes caught sight of Haya holding rocks, a smug look on his face.

"You dirty pigs!" Tenten grabbed her bloody knee, trying to subdue the pain.

"No rules, remember?" Uno stuck his tongue out. "Don't be a wuss. It's just a cut."

Tenten struggled to get up, wincing when she bent her knee. "Don't go blaming me then."

She raised her fists in front of her and charged towards Uno, who was prepared with his own set of fists. From her peripheral vision, Tenten could see that Haya was preparing to throw a rock.

She panicked and was prepared to dodge the rock, missing her chance of making an impact on Uno's jaw.

But the rock never came.

"Oy! You!" Uno halted.

Tenten looked towards the direction where Haya was and saw a boy, standing near Haya's unconscious body.

"It's not proper for dirty tricks when in combat." The boy said. He had bandages covering his forehead, and a glare that seemed unfitting on him. His eyes were pearly.

It was Hyuuga Neji, from her class.

"What do you know? Arrogant prick!" Uno shouted. "You Hyuuga thinking you're the best! Just because you're a genius and rich!"

Tenten felt herself be forgotten from Uno's mind and found that chance to tend to her wounded knee.

"Enough talk." Neji growled. "Picking on the weak. Fate detest people like you. Just because they're lower in rank than you doesn't mean anything!"

"You should be the one to talk!" Uno scowled. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're from the Cadet branch of the Hyuuga!"

"Watch your tongue." Neji began to shake.

"So, does your head hurt?" Uno exclaimed. "Piece of—!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Neji had kicked him in the face, instantly knocking him out.

Tenten gasped when she felt the earth shake a bit when Uno fell.

"You, boy." Neji tossed her bandages. "Don't be stupid next time."

With that, he left, with Tenten holding on to the bandages.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura.<strong>

He used to smile.

Sasuke used to smile.

A lot.

It was until the incident with his clan that he stopped.

It was that sad attitude that reached for Sakura's heart. Sure when she was younger she had merely followed him because he was an eye candy, but since the incident, her heart yearned to comfort him.

Many times she had succeeded, only for her to fail miserably and with him giving a glare her way.

She would cringe under the glare, but inwardly she would be content.

He showed emotion towards her.

And so when he called to her and waited for her the day that they went to go visit their friends in the hospital, it made her the happiest person.

She was honest when she had said that when they reached the room, the two stubborn ones were knocked out cold.

Sasuke had left, but she had followed him.

To the top of the school where the water tanks were.

"Stop following me." Sasuke grumbled when he reached the iron door that led to the outside.

"Um, I'm not. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Sakura's heart pounded.

"Whatever." Sasuke pushed in open and they were immediately met by blinding light. "Just don't bother me."

"Why do you always push people away?" Sakura muttered under her breath, but he heard her.

"Like you would understand." Sasuke glared at her. "You're parents weren't murdered by your psycho uncle."

_Oh. So that's what happened._ Sakura suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity." Sasuke walked on.

There was a room that was in the middle of the two water tanks where the electrical room was. There was a window and a door on the side that faced them, but on the side, there was a ladder that led to the top of that small compartment.

Sasuke climbed the ladder and reached the top, lying down.

"I do not pity you." Sakura just said. "I know I can never understand what you're feeling because my parents are not dead, but it's not good to keep to yourself."

Sasuke completely ignored her and didn't bother to reply.

"You don't have to go through it alone." She said before she exited through the same way they had entered.

He used to smile a lot.

And she knew deep inside that she would bring that smile back.

No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata.<strong>

"You will never, in your whole existence, be fit to take the title of heiress." Her father thundered, throwing down her report card on the desk.

Hinata flinched, trying to fight back the tears that were waiting to come out.

"Get out of my sight."

She immediately stood up and stumbled out of the room and into the hallway, where she let the tears go.

She received many looks from the people she passed by. Shame, pity, contentment, and many more.

She needed to get out of the compound where everything mocked her. She rushed out the compound gates and was met by startled cries and pleads to go back in, yet no one dared to run after her.

This always happened.

Though the Hyuuga majority favored Hinata because of her kind nature, they were in agreement with Hiashi on the fact that she can never lead the clan into succession like her younger sister could.

She hiccupped as she ran aimlessly throughout the street.

At last, she reached the forests. Adults warned children many times not to enter the place with the talk of monsters, but Hinata found the place peaceful.

It was secluded, away from the village, the way she wanted to be.

There was also another reason why she loved the forest.

It was where _he_ was always found.

She had stumbled upon him one day when she was in her fifth year of school. It was the first day of the second semester, and she just wanted to escape from the stress of school.

It was then that she was met with mutters and shouts, scaring the wits out of her, only for her to find that it was her classmate.

Uzumaki Naruto.

As she recalled, he was the lowest of the low in the rankings.

Hinata wanted to approach the boy, but she couldn't find the courage to, so she made ado with watching him.

He had around him many books and many crumpled up papers. It struck Hinata to see that he was trying so hard to lose the title of being the lowest in the class.

Something bubbled inside of her whenever she would go watch him.

And now that she's in junior high, in her seventh year of school, the feeling grew into admiration.

So here she was, panting and leaning on to a tree.

"Who goes there?" She heard him and froze.

"'Tis I, milord!" A voice that was higher and strained answered him.

Hinata became curious and walked towards the noise. She stood on her tip toes and saw a bit over the shrubs.

In the clearing was Naruto, a play book in his hands. It was then that Hinata remembered that the class was to do a play.

"What may ye be doing?" Naruto read, adding character into his voice.

He cleared his throat and changed his pitch. "Can I not watch from afar with admiration in my eyes? Is it not fine for me to hide in the shadows?"

His voice cracked and so he sounded like a braying donkey, causing Hinata to laugh, giving herself away.

She saw Naruto freeze, his eyes turning narrow as his face turned a bit pink. "Who's there? Whoever you are, come out!"

Hinata felt herself unable to speak as she walked out and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto's tone was so cold that Hinata winced. "I dare you to make fun of me."

"I can help."

She looked at her feet horrified. Did she just say that?

"Why would you want to?" She could hear the suspicion in his voice.

She forced herself to look at him. "Y-you need a partner so i-it could feel more realistic."

She gulped down her nerves when he smiled at her. "Thanks! That will help a lot! I really want this part!"

He was smiling at her!

Hinata returned it with a small smile of her own. She felt her neck go cold without her hoodie to cover it, her hair didn't help either.

"Okay, so, I'm on this part." Naruto passed her the play book and walked to his backpack, getting out another one. "You should be Fabriser and I'll be Pierre."

"O-okay." Hinata gave a big sigh and looked down at the book.

"'_Who goes there_'?" Naruto sounded angry, making Hinata cringe a bit. It was as if it was directed towards her.

"''_T-tis I, m-milord_'." Hinata's voice shook.

Naruto just smiled and nodded. "'_What may ye be doing_'?"

"U-um, '_C-can I n-not watch from afar with a-admiration in m-my eyes? I-is it not fine for me to h-hide in the shadows_'?" Hinata felt her face go hot. It was as if she was actually talking to him.

"'_Nay._'" Naruto took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes. "'_Would not it be moral for ye to not hide? True be my heart would I rather accommodate if thoust not hide_'."

"'_C-curiously, I may ask, wh-why, milord_'." Hinata squeaked, her face growing hotter.

"'_Nay, not milord_'," Naruto took her hand to his lips and kissed it, though to her disappointment, he only kissed his own thumb, as according to the rule of hand kissing. "'_But rather, my love._'"

He let her hand go and smiled. "That was a good job, um, what's your name?"

Hinata felt the air escape her lungs as she gave a final squeak before passing out.

Naruto stood there, panic surging in him when she wouldn't stir.

In the end, he never got the chance to audition, because in the middle of the year, he went to Europe with his guardian, leaving Hinata sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji.<strong>

There was something about the girl on the hill that irritated him.

She was so distracting.

Neji bit back a groan when the ball flew the wrong direction instead of to the net.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Uno shouted, running towards him and bumped into him. "Head in the game!"

Neji peered at the boy, a light glare in his eyes. "Move it, Takeshi."

"Hmph. You never did actually change." Uno muttered.

"I took you down once, I can knock you down again." Neji growled, pushing the tall and muscled boy.

Uno just grumbled as he went for the ball.

"That was certainly not youthful at all, Neji." Rock Lee appeared by his side, giving him a light pat in the back.

"It's that girl over there on the hill." Neji pointed. "She is distracting me."

Rock Lee squinted and smiled. "That is correct! Her beautiful unnatural colored hair is truly breathtaking against the sun!"

"That's not what I meant." Neji mumbled and walked to the centerfield.

"Ready to play?" Pita nodded his way, throwing him the ball before he did back flips to his position.

"Ball!" Uno shouted and began to run.

Neji huffed as he guided the ball in front of the goalie.

"Take the shot!" Uno yelled, running towards him. "Don't make me go over there and do it for you!"

Neji could hear the shouts and giggles, which annoyed him.

"Shut up!" He yelled and changed his course, kicking the ball much too hard.

It soared to the sky where it disappeared in the sun, which then reappeared on the course of the group on the hill.

It was a success.

He had curved the ball and was successful in hitting the distracting girl. The hoots from his teammates added on to his irritation.

It served her right for being so distracting.

Though, he felt as if he had encountered her before, in some other time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke.<strong>

He woke on the sterile and uncomfortable hospital cot. It was his seventh day in the hospital.

Nobody bothered to visit him. Not even his brother.

It was times like these that he actually yearned for the screaming groupies to surround him.

The hospital was such a lonely place, sparing the boy they made him room with.

Sasuke did not want to sleep at all. Nightmares haunt him every time he closed his eyes, blinking included. The faces and splatter haunted him.

He grumbled and threw the covers off of him and jumped off of the cot.

He stumbled past the nurses, who didn't say anything to him but held pity in their eyes.

Sasuke began to grow hating on the eyes of those people.

He blinked and was immediately met by his mother's face.

"Tomatoes." He mumbled, his fingers twitching for the item. "Tomatoes."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, why are you crying?"

He fiercely looked at the owner of the voice. He snarled, "I'm not crying! Stupid person, can't you see that dust got in my?"

It was a girl, with abnormally colored hair. Pink. Ha! Who in their right mind would have pink hair?

"You're just so ugly that my eyes began tearing up!" Sasuke continued, his fists furiously rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Move out of my way."

"What's your deal, man?" Another voice joined in.

There, by the doorframe was his roommate, Naruto. He was commissioned in the hospital because he was jumped in the alley, and because he was an orphan, they didn't complain that he was lodging in the hospital, though every adult avoided him like a plague and often shot nasty looks towards him.

"You don't talk to anybody like that." He shuffled towards the duo. "Much less a girl. Didn't your mom ever teach you manners?"

"Don't talk about my mom." Sasuke balled his hand into a fist.

"You don't like your mom or what?" The girl questioned, gripping onto her hold on her teddy bear.

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke yelled. "Shut up!"

Naruto pouted. "What's your problem?"

"You wouldn't know anything about losing some, idiot! You had nobody to begin with!" Sasuke pushed him away and ran back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Why did he even get out of the room?

It's that entire idiot girl's fault.

A knock echoed in the room.

"Go away." Sasuke groaned, becoming annoyed.

"This is my room too."

It was Naruto.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in frustration and flung the door open. "Don't bother me."

He ambled to his cot and hopped on, securing himself with the thin blanket.

"You're right." Naruto did the same. "I don't understand what it is like to lose someone, but that's not excuse to treat people like trash."

"Have you seen their eyes? They're all the same." Sasuke muttered, laying his head on the pillow. "We're the same, so you should also feel this way."

"Well, if being solitary makes you a bitter old grandma, I sure wouldn't want to be alone." Naruto shrugged. "Don't push people away."

Sasuke glared, his vision being blurred by tears. "Shut up. You don't know anything."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
